


Home in my heart

by Inunanna



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inunanna/pseuds/Inunanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha is having a hard day at work when he receives a call from home making his day a little bit better. OS AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grapefruitwannabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitwannabe/gifts).



**You are home in my heart**

 

Inuyasha was staring at the wall in front of him again with unfocused eyes, his thumbs rubbing circles on his temples trying to keep his temper under control. The merging of the company he worked for with a big transnational had been hard on him.

 

For the company the merging meant many benefits and the possibility of reaching a bigger market, under the protection of the bigger name. But it also meant the inclusion of new personnel and letting people go. And he was the person in charge of informing them of their dismissal.

 

Inuyasha had done everything possible to reach the lower number of people affected by the current situation, but still he had yet to inform twenty-six people more. He was tired, he was drained… he was done with this awful task.

 

He was currently waiting for one of them. Everyone knew what it meant to be called to his office in this occasion, and all of them took the longest they could to arrive. Inuyasha didn’t blame them or even mention the tardiness, because once they arrived they pleaded and begged to keep their jobs. He felt completely impotent because there was nothing he could do to help them, except giving the best reference of them if someone needed it.

 

One of his ears perked up at the sound of his phone going off. A slight smile appeared on his lips knowing it was his wife. She had customized the ringtone and set her favorite song.

 

Kagome had argued that he had to be the one to have the song and not her, because she got so into the song when it rang that most of the time it went to voicemail before she stopped dancing or singing.

 

Inuyasha answered the video call. His lovely wife knew how much he hated phone calls. Mobile phones were not developed thinking of someone with his anatomy, and having his phone on speaker, letting everyone know about his conversation, or holding the phone in front of his face with his ears focused on the device, made him look stupid. Miroku and the constant flow of pictures of what he always captioned with something stupid like ‘Dogs CAN use the phone these days” or “Puppy is confused by the modern human technology” had made him wary of phone calls. And the fact he loved to observe the expressions on his wife’s face as she talked was just a plus.

 

With the biggest smile he could muster he said “Hi” to Kagome’s smiling face.

Instead of answering his greeting, Kagome frowned and moved the phone closer to her face, now he could not see her chin or hair line.

 

“What is wrong?” was all she said with a low voice.

 

“Nothing…”

 

The tip of a finger started to block the image of his wife. “Don’t you ‘nothing’ me, Inuyasha”

 

“Move the finger, wench. I can’t see you” his voice slow and not heated as she had expected.

Kagome’s tone got softer as she sat somewhere on the floor. Inuyasha always thought that the minimalistic décor of his house and the lack of big fluffy furniture obeyed his wife preference of just sit wherever and whenever she felt like it.

 

“Are you having a bad day, Babe?”

 

Inuyasha nodded once with his ears flattened on his head.

 

“It’s just a difficult task… That’s it.”

 

Kagome’s eyes widened and her brows went up expectantly “Is there something I can do for you?”

 

The hanyou gave her a small looped smile. “Nah. I’ll feel better as soon as I reach home…”

 

His wife batted her lashes and said with a coy voice and exaggerated hand gestures. “But… but... you don’t need to go home! We can be together anywhere!  Because you are home in my heart… isn’t that enough, baby dog-bear?”

 

Inuyasha laughed for the first time that day at the mock-seduction of his wife. She was still batting her eyes and pouting. This was a running joke between them. Kagome acting childish while saying something sexy or profound could make him laugh until tears were running down his face.  As much as she laughed every time he did something ‘ultra-macho’ as she called it, like pick her up and throw her over his shoulder, or say something like ‘don’t look at that man, you are mine!”  

 

Every time he did something like that she would laugh so much she ended up running to the toilet. Fifteen years had passed since the beginning of that inside joke during high school and it still made his heart flutter, didn’t matter who was the one cracking the other.

 

Inuyasha cleared his throat and made a serious face. “I’m sorry wench… I need to go home. Can’t abandon the children to their luck.”

 

Kagome made a surprised face and an over exaggerated gasp. He could hear a muffled giggle and a shushing coming from somewhere close to the phone. “The children!” Kagome yelped at the same time she cupped her face with her free hand. “I had forgotten the brats!”

 

On the other side Inuyasha fought the smile that was tugging at the corners of his lips. “How could you?! Those noisy little brats are difficult to forget.”

 

For a moment Kagome’s face became blurry as the camera was moved and looked like she was arranging something. Something climbing on her lap, no doubt.

Kagome feigned ignorance. “Noisy? Brats?” she made a humming sound as she pretended to be thinking hard. Her eyes opened wide “Oh! You mean these brats?”

 

The camera went lower a pair dog eared heads appeared on his screen sporting big open-mouth smiles. “These brats I was talking about!” he answered with a fang-showing smile on his own.

 

“Hi pups!” They giggled at the nickname they had asked for the last couple weeks, starting after a visit of their uncle, they had been repeating over and over how they were part of the bloodline of the great dog demon Inu no Taisho, and as the ‘dog’ part was the only thing they understood completely, their favorite game right now was pretending to be dogs. Running through the house on four legs and lately growling and barking at the pedestrians from the living room window.

 

“Dad!” they said in unison, using a volume that should be forbidden between inu-hanyous.

 

“What have you two been doing? Being good to your mom?”

 

Inuyasha always found adorable how the twins looked so different and alike at the same time. Both of them had his ears and fangs, but not his claws. Koichi, his bright first son, had also inherited his hair and skin color, along with her mother’s big brown eyes. He had always been the noisiest of the pair and since the moment he understood how words worked, he had never stop learning new ones and ways to get away with what he wanted using them.

 

On the other hand, Kenji, his healthy second son, had his mother’s dark hair and fair skin, with a pair of bright golden eyes, that since the moment he had opened them, he seemed to understand things in a deeper way than he was supposed to. This one was the child with the strangest and deepest questions. Questions that in his almost three years of life was not supposed to wonder yet. Kenji only nodded once and stared at his father with a big smile.

 

“Hmm… I’ll have to ask your mother” Inuyasha could hear Kagome’s evil laugh at the same time Kenji looked up to look at her mom’s face amused by the sound and Koichi’s eyes went wide and lost his smile.

 

The camera didn’t move as Kagome answered his unspoken question “I have many things to tell you… a lot of things happened today, right boys? But it will need to wait until you come home… first the pups and I have to settle some things”

 

Kenji’s golden eyes focused on his brother’s face, who was looking away from the phone, then with the calmness that no two years old boy should have, he turned his head to the camera and declared they had things to do. He blew his father a kiss, waved with both hands, and climbed down from his mother’s lap and called his brother.  Said brother nodded, sent his father two kisses and walked away without waving.

 

Kagome was on camera again, shaking her head with what he could only call her “motherly smile”.

 

He and Kagome had been together since they were fifteen years old, and even if they disagreed on many things they’d always agreed on how many kids they wanted. For as long as he remembered they always said one. They both had wanted to keep working after having a child and it was easier for them to think that one was what they wished for. Years later, after living together, getting married (his idea, not hers she still said to this day), and landing good, stable jobs they decided to try for a child.

 

After getting their respective check-ups they were informed that it would be difficult. She had ovulation problems, meaning her eggs did not mature, and he had low sperm count.

 

The doctors had told them that their probability to conceive was really low, even with medication.  It took them almost four years for the pregnancy to happen. Kagome was ready to give up and had said to him that they were on their last cycle of medication, that she could not do it again.

 

Inuyasha would never forget the look on her face when she found out, she smiled in that special way she had only for the boys as she looked at the home test, and then looked up at him with her big happy teary eyes. He didn’t reach her fast enough and she collapsed on the floor with something that was half laughter, half cry.

 

The pregnancy had been wonderful but harder than expected, Kagome was a petite woman and she was expecting twins, quarter-youkai fraternal twins. Twins that even if the parents-to-be didn’t expected them, after knowing they were on their way, were completely and utterly loved. They had come early too. They were barely seven months into the pregnancy when the babies were born.

 

Koichi had come to them noisy as always, with his white head thrashing in every direction possible until he fell asleep. Kenji, on the other hand, had been born so tiny and quiet that it had scared him in a way he had never felt before. Kenji spent his first month inside a hospital, getting stronger and ready to deal with everything else with the special way he had.

 

They had both cried when finally brought him home. As soon as the brothers were put together in their crib they held each other before sighing and falling asleep. They still hold hands whenever they can and still sleep together cuddling.

 

“You there?” Kagome’s voice brought him back, he blinked a couple of times.

 

“Where were you?” She asked with a curious face.

 

“Remembering how we met our babies” he said in a quiet voice.

 

She gave him a melancholic smile, Inuyasha was sure mirrored his own. “I go there from time to time too…”

 

She slapped her hand somewhere off camera and wiggled her brows “So... Are we ditching the kids and going somewhere far away? Yes or no?”

 

Inuyasha smiled fully again. “You’ve got somewhere in mind?”

 

She shrugged nonchalantly “Hawaii is really nice this time of the year”

 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes “You’ve never been to Hawaii, wench!”

 

“But I’ve been told!”

 

“Yeah, right... Liar!”

 

Kagome watched as one of his ears swiveled and his face lost all sign of amusement.

 

“Gotta go, wench”

 

Kagome nodded and imitated their children blowing him a kiss.

 

“See you later baby dog-bear, Love you!”

 

Inuyasha winked and hung up.  It was time to go back to his job.

It was almost ten o’clock when Inuyasha parked in front of his house. The living room light was the only one on. Kagome was most likely waiting for him and reading a book… maybe with the twins still on her lap.

 

Inuyasha opened the door and walked directly to their living room, where he found many paper sheets taped to the wall. The drawings were a series of amorphous lines on three colors, green, brown and blue.

 

He was still studying the drawings when Kagome walked closer and whispered “They helped me and drew Hawaii for you before going to bed. Koichi told me to tell you he was a good boy and Kenji asked me to tell you to rest well” Inuyasha nodded and kept looking at the drawings, if he squinted his eyes enough he could see the beach.

 

Kagome stroke his back and gave him a mischievous smile. “Told ya! Hawaii is really nice this time of the year, and you didn’t believe me!”

 

His arms snaked around her waist and she circled his neck, moving her hands slowly to his ears at the same time he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was slow and inviting, the knowing kiss of a couple that had developed their own kind of kiss. One that speaks of comfort as much as it does about love.

 

They separated from the kiss but let his forehead rest on hers. “Yes, you said it…”

 

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him softly. “I also said you were home in my heart… did you believe that at least?”

 

Instead of answering her question he stared at her and became serious, gaining a confused look from his wife.

 

Using his fast reflexes he swiftly pulled her up and threw her on his shoulder as he walked to their room, carrying a giggling woman trying to keep her laugh from waking up the children.

 

“You think I would be here If I didn't believe that?”

 

Inuyasha answered softly just before reaching their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Some time ago, one of my beautiful friends sent me a prompt, it was “you are home in my heart” and since then I tried to think of some way to work with it, but wasn’t really happy with what came to mind. Until yesterday, when just before midnight I had the picture of Inuyasha having a bad day at home and being comforted by his family.
> 
> I’m a sucker for Inukag’s domestic, happy, moments. I just love them.  
> I hope you like it Grapefruiwannabe, and gives you a breather from everything else. Ily!  
> And a big super thank you for Stoatsandweasels, she is amazing and helped me to make my weird English into something easy on the eyes.
> 
> Totally recommend both of these artists! Seriously read their stories, you won’t regret it.
> 
> Finally, thank you for reading this drabble. I really appreciate the support and the time spent on leaving a review. Thank you.
> 
> Love,  
> Nanna


End file.
